Journeys End Journeys Begin
by W Blankenship
Summary: This is how it begins was the last thing Spiderman heard from his nemesis. he saw Venom die there in the streets, but what he said sent a chill down his spine. Please Review new chapter and will update more often thanks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own marvel, or Spiderman, or any other icons that appear herein.

Journeys End/ Journeys Begin

Prologue: How It Ends

It's in this wake that we find ourselves losing the will to resume this hell. When every breath is a dying wish, it's harder to follow the point of our existence. Our own solution is insufficient again… **I** will finish this before it starts.

The darkness of the night held the city in a cold and bitter grasp. The sounds of helicopters, guns, and the screams of the innocent filled the air. It was here that Spiderman found himself looking over the mayhem created by the S.H.I.E.L.D. and their suspect. He jumped off the rooftop plummeting towards the streets. As soon as Spiderman landed on the ground a car came flying towards him. He parried out of the way just barley clearing the now airborne sedan swearing as he moved.

"Shit, this is not going well." A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent yelled.

Parker moved closer jumping over cars and throwing bystanders out of the chaos along the way. _Dammit, why am I always right_? Parker thought as he saw that it was Venom creating the blood bath.

"Is this it? Is this all you got Fury?" Venom growled as he grabbed the nearest streetlight swinging it wildly. Spiderman raced forward at Venom leaping in the air delivering a powerful blow to his jaw.

"Couldn't you just plan your killing sprees on the weekdays? I mean I could be enjoying my weekend right now, but you have to go mess things up for everybody don't you?" Parker said sarcastically.

"Well, Spiderman you're a little late. I thought you weren't going to make it to my party." Venom laughed as he readjusted his jaw and now sprinting towards Parker.

Before Spiderman could react Venom tackled him to the ground. Parker tried to push him off but Venom had pinned him down. The saliva dripped from his fangs like a leaking faucet--liberally soaking Parker's mask with the green slop.

"Come on Spiderman say something funny now!" Venom challenged the smartass hero. Spiderman was about to lay down a lame pun, but was cut off when Venom drove his fist at Spiderman skull leaving a satisfying crack as he went unconscious. It was one of those moments they looked forward to everyday but seldom happened. Happy with the result he stood over the stunned hero. A sharp pain rose in his back. He screamed in an inhuman tone as he turned around to see a pathetic agent wielding a high voltage stun gun at him. The shock wasn't enough to stop him, he quickly snatched the miniscule human; one hand around his neck the other completely over his head. The sensation was similar to cracking a chestnut then twisting the fragments into a red mess. Venom noticed Spiderman slowly squirming on the pavement beside him. He pressed his foot on Parker's back. Blood began to rise up around his talons as he dug them into Peter's back.

"Parker you can't leave yet. You got to stick around for the finale!"

* * *

"Fury, this is Lieutenant Jackson. I'm in position; target is acquired ready for kill shot." The sharpshooter was on a rooftop eight hundred meters away and ready to take the target.

"Green light Lieutenant, take the shot."

Venom turned around just in time to see the flash of a rifle, a split-second later the incendiary round impacted mid abdomen. The shot went completely through. Venom did not even seem to realize the force of the bullet. He took one step away from Parker before another shot rang out bringing the black beast to his knees. Venom looked down at the two holes in his chest now smoldering from the blistering heat of the rounds.

"Target is still up; I repeat target is still moving."

"Cut him down."

This time the shot went right below his head tearing a large portion of his esophagus away from the rest of him. That one put him on his back. He laid there turning his head to the side coughing up a mix of blood and black substance. Parker laid their shocked. He never expected it to happen like this, he came to the realization that wishing someone dead and actually killing them is two different things. He saw his enemy there dying in a pool of his own blood. Spiderman was going in and out of conciseness, he was losing focus when he saw that Venom had turned his head and was looking straight at him.

"This is how it begins." Venom muttered.

Immediately after this biohazard teams rushed over and began to prep the lifeless alien and its host for transport. Spiderman couldn't hold on anymore, he blacked out there on the streets of New York City.

**Authors Note: Kinda got a few ways that I could go with this but I figured this is the best way to start my first Spiderman fic. Next chapter will be up soon so don't go away. I appreciate you giving your time to read this material. I hope you enjoy what you read. My only request is that you review. Give your opinion. It takes me hours to hammer out these chapters and your 5 min review could tremendously improve my stories. I know everyone is tired of seeing that on every document. I wish to improve my writing, and the best way to do this is to take outside opinion (YOURS) and apply this to future or current writings. Do not feel bad about giving me BAD REVIEWS, trust me those are MORE HELPFUL than someone who praises my work.**


	2. Chapter 1: Unclear Control

Chapter 1: Unclear Control

_Farewell to false pretensions, farewell to your hollow words, farewell to fake affection, farewell Tomorrow Burns._

The searing light from the morning sun woke Parker up. He didn't recognize where he was—this worried him. Parker quickly stood up but fell back as pain surged from the side of his head. Apparently Venom had placed that punch well into his skull. As he landed on his back Parker yelled in pain. The fresh craters in his back were all but healed. A doctor rushed in from the entrance across the room.

"Are you alright?"

"Augh, that depends. My back is killing me, but I think my head is going to finish me off."

"I'll get some medication. Try not to hurt yourself okay."

"Hey doc where the hell am I?" Parker questioned.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, medical wing." The doctor turned towards the door leaving a cold presence in the room.

The next couple of hours were difficult for parker, trying to remember the events of the prior night, wondering what all had transpired. _Shit that really happened_, Peter thought as he remembered seeing Venom die again on the street. It was now 1:00 p.m. and he knew Aunt May was worrying where he was by now. He looked around the room for his personal belongings, no luck. Parker approached the door. Peering out the window he noticed a guard outside the door keeping watch. He craned his neck the other direction to see the doctor heading towards him. Parker quickly jumped back in bed as if nothing had occurred.

"Come on Parker not everyone is that stupid." The doctor stated as he entered the room.

"Doc I don't know what you're talking about. I have just been sitting here enjoying the walls." Parker replied. The doc didn't say a word just gestured over to a surveillance camera in the corner of the room.

"So how you are feeling?"

"Better. Thanks but I really got to get out of here. Still got a life to live you know." Peter was ready to get out of this "hospital" and get back to Mary Jane; they were supposed to be having a romantic dinner tonight.

"Noted. The colonel would like to talk with you soon. And seeing as your state has improved I would like you to write down everything you can remember from yesterday. When you are done notify the guard at the door." The doc exited the room as quickly as he had entered.

"Yeah no problem I'll get that done for you in no time. Oh and anything else you need from me, like my car or how about my pride you want that too?" Parker raised his voice as the doc left room leaving him talking to the door. _Ass_. Parker thought.

* * *

Sixty stories below Parker in the underground portion of the headquarters laid the lifeless villain Venom. The examination room was designed to let no one out. The only door was electronically controlled and hydraulically actuated. It was made to slam shut quickly and seal permanently if the emergency switch was activated.

"Ah Colonel Fury, glad of you to join us. We will be conducting a thorough autopsy on the subject today. Hopefully we can learn something from all of this." The surgeon looked up from his notes and gave a quick glance at the subject.

"What can you tell me so far?"

"Well if one thing is for sure is he's dead. I've found no trace of vital signs. One thing that is peculiar is that the "suit" or the alien subject has not detached from the host." The doctor grabbed a scalpel and carved a then slice of the black substance off the deceased.

"See normally the subject's suit would reattach itself to the host or find another but this sample is doing neither. There is also no attempt to close the gap that I created by removing a piece of the suit." It was true the missing fragment showed no sign of activity and the flesh of Eddy's body remained exposed.

"What about the wounds from last night? Are there any signs of repair?"

"No, as you can see the alien suffered severe burns near the entrance and exit points. It is burned almost to a solid state around the outer edges and completely vaporized in the center." The surgeon used the scalpel to indicate the areas where the shots had entered displaying the damage created.

"Good, now have you seen any brain function or activity?" The tone of Fury's voice showed a high level of concern.

"Yes I wanted to address that point with you. It seems that our guest is showing lulls in brain activity mainly in the frontal lobe that would indicate higher level order processing."

"How frequently?"

"About ten minutes between peaks."

"Keep watching the activity; proceed with your autopsy carefully. I don't want you taking any risks."

Fury left the room glancing at the monster trying to assure himself that there was no danger presented. The surgeon motioned his team to begin prepping the suspect for examination.

* * *

Parker felt as if he was back in school writing essays about god knows what, he tried not remember those days, but he did remember last night more clearly than he thought he would. Satisfied with the results parker banged the door to get the sentries attention.

"Hey rent a cop, I'm done, so would you mind opening the door." The guard turned to face parker with a less than sympathetic stare.

"Good for you, now head over to those elevators it'll take you to the Colonel."

Parker did as he was instructed strolling down the hallway as if he had conquered the impossible. The elevator ride was uncomfortably long; the thought of being trapped in small box for what seemed like an eternity was beginning to wear on Peter's already throbbing head. Finally parker found himself exiting the elevator at Fury's office. The secretary outside was short and blonde she seemed to busy organizing reports and did not give parker much attention outside of motioning him to the interior office. Inside he saw Fury talking with what he could only assume was a government official over the phone. After a few moments he hung up.

"Parker, glad to see your still standing. I would like to show our appreciation for your efforts last night," Fury displayed a character Parker had never witnessed before. It almost sounded like he actually gave a damn about him. "With your help we were able to finally kill that Son of Bitch." Parker was about to reply when someone entered the office.

"Colonel Fury, here is the combat report of last nights actions. Sorry sir, it seemed to take me longer than I thought."

"No problem Jackson as long as you got it done."

"You must be Spiderman," the Lieutenant seemed a little shocked at parker's appearance. "Always figured you to be taller."

"Parker this is Lieutenant Nicholas Jackson he was the one who brought Venom's massacre to an end." Fury seemed to be proud of the lieutenant, seeing his actions were precise.

"Alright Jackson you've done well, your two day leave has been approved, take care soldier." Fury added as Jackson saluted and turned towards the exit.

"Hey wait second," Parker turned to Jackson, the tone in his voice was clearly aggressive. "You the bastard who killed that man."

"Man? What I killed yesterday was not a man; you need to get your story straight son." Jackson snapped back quickly.

"You don't know the circumstances; you have no idea who that was, do you? I could have stopped him. Now he's dead. I hope you're happy with your results."

"Listen, both of you calm down now. Lieutenant Jackson was following orders. He had no choice." Colonel Fury tried to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"You better hope we never run into each other again because I promise you, you'll be the one in the hospital next time." Parker's words cut with a sharpness that seemed to break the room. Jackson turned quickly towards Parker grabbing his collar then shoving him against the nearest wall.

"Listen, you don't make threats like that unless you intend on carrying them out. Last time I checked your old "friend" had you under his foot ready kill you. Don't second guess my mistake for you being alive right now, you understand?" Jackson's comment had hit their target; Parker leaned against the wall taking it all in.

"Where is he?" Parker asked with an angered tone.

"Under examination, the surgeons are running a full autopsy, trying to learn everything we can, while we can."

"I need to see him for myself."

"Take the elevator to the bottom floor. I'll notify the guards up ahead. Don't try anything stupid, you'll be eight hundred feet below the surface down there, and there is only one way up."

Parker went for the exit; he approached the elevator taking a deep breath. He readied himself for what he was about to witness.

**Authors Note: I appreciate you giving your time to read this material. I hope you enjoy what you read. My only request is that you review. Give your opinion. It takes me hours to hammer out these chapters and your 5 min review could tremendously improve my stories. I know everyone is tired of seeing that on every document. I wish to improve my writing, and the best way to do this is to take outside opinion (YOURS) and apply this to future or current writings. Do not feel bad about giving me BAD REVIEWS, trust me those are MORE HELPFUL than someone who praises my work.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rebirth

Chapter 3: Rebirth

"Let's begin." The four-person examination team was prepared to operate on Venom. All necessary precautions had been taken. Wrists tied, ankles bound, and a guard on the ready to throw a kill switch that would incinerate the entire room if necessary.

"You're sure this thing is dead?" The worry of one of the newer, less seasoned doctors was beginning to show.

"Yes, it's been cold for nearly twenty hours now," The head doctors said with confidence "Now, let's start with the cranium. This person has been a prisoner of his own mind due to this alien. So lets see what it has been doing up there."

As the doctor grabbed a scalpel the shine of the metallic reflection illuminated over Venoms body then moved to a section on the opposite wall.

"Doc, I got a little rise in brain activity just then." The nurse said looking over at the medical instruments.

"Not to worry it's just a reflex from his optic nerves. They are still receiving stimuli from the changes of their environment."

With steady hands the medical examiner began to make his incision center top of the forehead. He guided the scalpel down with precision stopping just above the upper lip. The black alien substance separated easily leaving a fine line down Venom's face.

"Now pull back the alien tissue and then clamp them to the receivers."

One of the assistants did as he instructed revealing the upper part of what seemed to be a human face. The skin was beginning to pale from the lack of life.

"Seems to be pretty healthy for what all he has been through. The epidermis appears to be unaffected by prolonged exposure to the alien." The whole team examined the face as much as possible before it was necessary to continue further with the autopsy. The lead doctor then began marking on Brocks face with a gel pen, planning their next move.

"Alright, next we need to perform the lobotomy; I'll make the incision here cutting across the right hemisphere."

* * *

For the last few hours Brock had thought he had been dreaming. The symbiote had blinded him from its intentions. He remembered what it had said before this happened; I will finish this before it starts. It came to him now. He tried to kill himself before he lost complete control. He thought he had succeeded, but this thing would not let him die. In the beginning the symbiote was a part of him, now he was becoming a part of it. Somewhere in the back of Brock mind an alarm went off. A sensation of pain was interpreted but it was not his own. It was the other.

* * *

"Doctor I'm showing increased brain activity over here." One of the nurses looked at the data displayed on the screen.

"Nurse! I have told you already----." The doctor's sentence was interrupted by a deep growl coming from behind him. He slowly turned around to see the once human face of Brock now covered with the alien substance again displaying those eyes that only bring death and hate with them. The doctors stood their paralyzed with fear as the once lifeless being came into existence again.

"Shit."

* * *

The descent from Fury's office was a bit longer than Peter expected. The idle time gave him the opportunity to think about what had happened between him and Jackson. _Only negative twenty_, Peter thought as he read the number off the elevator display. It was another twenty floors to go until he would reach wherever Eddie's body was. Peter looked at his watch seeing the time was now 5:00 p.m.

"Dammit I have got to reach MJ somehow." He already knew he was going to be late, but now it was looking like it he was not going to make it at all. The sounds coming from the outdated speaker system in the elevator provided little distraction and even less comfort. Suddenly the smooth ride came to a jolting stop. The elevator grinded to a halt. Peter grabbed the side rail to brace himself from the rocking cage. The overhead lights died but the darkness quickly retreated as the emergency lights activated. _What the hell was that?_ Peter noticed that he asked himself that question more than he liked to. Parker quickly regained his posture. He glanced back up at the floor display seeing that put him on the thirty-eighth floor. _Two more floors, you have got to be kidding me_. He thought about staying there in the elevator but finally opted to force his way out. The doors were no obstacle, upon opening them he notice that he was halfway between the thirty-eighth and thirty-seventh floor.

* * *

Colonel Fury's phone base alerted him of an incoming call. He swore at himself hoping that it wasn't some eager politician with an agenda to use his time and men.

"Colonel Fury."

"Colonel, we've got a containment failure in the bio labs! Shit! Griggs, lock that door now!" The guard on the other side of the line was almost out of breath. "I've initiated the emergency protocols, but I need more guns down here." The man paused averting his attention to one of the other guards.

"Ah Christ it's coming through the damn door!" The yelling from the other guards could be heard from the phone receiver. Fury listened as the guard dropped the phone and unlatched his sidearm. A deep monstrous growl echoed through the room and into the phone. Gunshots began ringing out but to no avail. Less and less shots could be heard and Fury could only guess as to what made them stop. The last thing he heard was a splash of blood against the phone and the bellowing scream of whatever had done this to his men.

"Godammit!" Fury threw the phone against the wall smashing it into small fragments.

"Get combat teams ready. Have them assemble at the ground floor, seal every exit, every window, every vent, and every fire escape." He yelled to his secretary. Fury grabbed a pistol from his desk then made to the nearest staircase.

* * *

After a little squirming Parker found himself at the beginning of a long hallway stretching to the opposite side of the building. The air was cold, Parker cautiously made his way to the other side of the hallway looking for a staircase or someway to get down to the fortieth floor. Along the way the backup lights began to flicker and pulse, some going out completely. Peter froze as the sound of screams and gunshots echoed down the hallway. He ran to where the sound seemed to be coming from and found a staircase leading down to the bottom floors. A woman with blood splattered across her white uniform frantically charged up the stairs.

"Get out of here, what the hell are you waiting for, move!" The nurse didn't even stop, simply shoving him out of the way. Parker looked down at his shirt to notice the bloody stain that had been imprinted by the nurse. He continued down the stairs, stopping at the thirty-ninth floor. He opened the door slowly. The initial shock only lasted a few seconds but what Parker saw before him would stay with him for years to come. _My god, what did this?_ Peter thought. The main hallway was exactly like the other one he had just gone through except for the horrifying details all over the ground. The once white painted hallway had now been liberally drenched with blood. Two dimly weak lights illuminated the hallway like rescue beacons, but instead they revealed the bloody carnage that had taken place. Broken glass littered the floor shining like sparkles. Parker slowly creped forward, the glass crunching under his every step. He checked the corridors to his lefts and right hoping to discover some survivors. The rooms displayed a scene that one would view during a horror movie. Blood trailed from the walls smearing downward to the floor only to see the body from which it originated. At the sight Peter quickly became light headed and vomited on the floor. It took a moment but he gained the strength to stand up and continue his search. He had reached the end of the hallway only to see the results of some last stand effort the guards had tried to put up. Their bodies thrown about and mangled. Some missing their limbs, others showing bite marks and stabbing wounds. Suddenly a dark silhouette blurred across his peripheral vision. Parker quickly turned, his heart pulsing out of control. The figure seemed to have dashed down the adjacent staircase knocking over a janitorial cart on its way. Peter fought hard not to abandon his search for survivors but quickly relinquished that thought and began to chase after whatever "it" was, hoping he could stop it before it killed anyone else.

* * *

"Lieutenant Jackson! Get your weapons and meet the rest of the squad at the base level. Some sort of breakout has occurred in the underground floors."

"Be there in two minutes." Jackson was already half way to the ground floor when he got the message. He grabbed his weapons and continued down to meet up with the rescue party. As he arrived Fury was briefing the team on what intel they had on the incident.

"Roster estimates that there are approximately eighty-two people below the thirty fourth level. Everything above there has been sealed off. The target is somewhere in between those levels. Casualties are estimated in the dozens. This is search and rescue, watch your fire down there. Questions?"

"Opposition sir?" One of the squad members asked.

"We have unconfirmed reports that one of our guests has broken loose. Likely to be Edward Brock. The big black Son of Bitch we bagged yesterday." All the men looked at each other with disappointment. They had already killed this thing once and no one was looking forward to round two.

"Alright, let's move out." The men quickly assembled in a single file line and headed for the staircase.


	4. Chapter 4: Growing Concerns

Chapter 4: Growing Concerns

_Godammit I have to put an end to this_. Parker thought that this nightmare would never end. He rounded the staircase bouncing off the walls landing in front of the entrance to the fortieth floor. The conditions on this floor were no different from where he had just left. Running down the hallway Parker stopped at the sound of someone yelling. _Someone lived through this?_ Parker rushed to the sound. He came to a small conference room with the furniture thrown about. In the corner a doctor was crouched whispering something to himself.

"Jesus, are you alright?" Parker asked as he approached the doctor.

"Hey, hey you get back!" The doctor's voice rattled like loose change in a washing machine. It was evident the doctor was unstable as Parker noticed that were four bodies in the room. Three of the bodies had been killed by whatever had started all of this, but one of the bodies showed bullet wounds. This alarmed Peter.

"Take it easy! I need you to get out of here alright."

"Ha! We tried that," the doctor explained waving a gun in the air. "We almost made it out, but that _thing _stopped us just as we got to the staircase. He tore two of my friends apart before I ran into this room." Parker stepped over one of the bodies in the room trying to get the doctor mobile again.

"See, he wanted to leave too but I told him it was too dangerous! He would not listen. He was going to get both of us killed, but I stopped him." The Doctor pointed to the body with the gunshot wounds. The situation was getting worse and worse. Parker was beginning to doubt that the doctor was going to even move.

"Don't get any closer. I swear I'll kill you!" The doc wasn't joking and Peter could see what he was capable of. In fear the doc pulled the trigger sending a round at Peter. He dodged left just in time to hear the hiss of the bullet go by his head. The doc began to fire widely hitting everything around Parker. Finally the shots were silenced as the he realized he was out of ammo.

"Shit! Are you crazy! I said I can help you!" Parker yelled at the ignorant doc, but he just stared at his gun swearing at himself for being in this shit hole. Parker regained his posture and walked over to the doc now that the threat he presented had subsided. As he got closer he noticed the doc was still talking to himself. His tone had changed from frustration and anger to a calm and sensible speech. He looked up at Peter loading a single bullet straight into the chamber clapping it shut.

"Saved this one for a rainy day," he said as he raised the gun straight at Parker. "I'm not sorry for what I've done" Suddenly he swung the gun placing it right under his own chin.

People often say that there is one event in life that is so powerful that it in most cases alters the person's perspective on many of life's biggest obstacles and the courses we choose to see them through. What Peter experienced in that moment would be considered one of those events. He had tried to smack the gun out of his hand but it was too late. The crack of the pistol froze time like a photograph. It was quick but the moment seemed to last for an eternity. Peter's face was splashed with a mix of blood, bone fragments, and brain tissue. He was awestruck at first. The doctor's body slumped to the side falling to the floor. Parker was frozen, still kneeling there with his hand outstretched to where the doctor's head should have been. Enraged, Parker stood to his feet.

"What is this? Is this some kind of GAME!?" He ran to the nearest wall and began pounding away furiously. "What the hell do you want from me? Huh!?" Unfortunately the wall was fitted with an observing window. With careless intentions Peter examined his hands now bleeding from fragments of glass that he had dug into his knuckles. It was the least thing on his mind. He gave it a seconds worth of thought and then cracked his knuckles further exposing the wounds. He ignored the pain and a surge of hate that he had never experienced before rose within him.

"GODDAMMIT! Where the hell are you?" Parker raced out of the room sprinting down the hallway searching for whatever had caused this. He ran as fast as he could, jumping over debris and dodging bodies that littered the floor. Suddenly he came to a wing of the complex that seemed to be the origin of this hellhole. He proceeded though the door that had been pried open from the inside. The walls indicated that he was in the bio-medical facility.

"Three…two…one…breach!" The violent quake from the blast rumbled throughout the corridors. The rescue team burst through the door sweeping areas left and right as they proceeded down the main halls.

"Clear right!"

"No Hostiles in the reception area."

"The floor is clear sir." The assault leader reported.

"Take Griggs's squad and have them secure the fire escapes on this level. I'll take the rest of the team and prepare for the next floor. Myers, what's the casualty report?" Jackson's mind was already thinking ahead. He tried to use as little as time possible on the rescue effort and concentrated his efforts on neutralizing the threat.

"I'm looking at twenty-six dead maybe more sir."

"Jesus. All right secure the bodies as quickly as possible. There could be survivors down here so let's move." The team began searching the bodies for any signs of life. After ten minutes it was confirmed that no one survived. Jackson and his men assembled at the fire escape leading down to the other floors.

"One more to go. Get ready men, if this thing is down here he is not going to be far."

Parker ran for what seemed to be an eternity. Still full with rage he searched frantically. The stench was getting worse and was a sure sign that he was drawing closer to this thing. Peter could hardly breath the smell seemed to strangle the oxygen out of his lungs. Parker stopped as he heard someone crying for help. He rounded a corner homing in on the voice. He froze and slammed his body against the nearest wall. He saw it. What Peter witnessed confused him. He recognized what was in front of him but at the same time it seemed as if he had no clue to what he was looking at. Just fifty yards in front of him he saw a familiar face. It was him, or was it? The being he knew as Venom was standing before him in a room with an observing window. Something wasn't right everything about Venom seemed twisted or torque. His movements were more like that of an untamed beast. His head quickly snapping back and forth checking his surroundings. Even his posture was, in lack of better words, inhuman. Parker soon discovered whom the voice belonged to.

A guard found himself cornered in a medical room face to face with Venom. He had been chased all the way here. With no gun or way to protect himself, he began to beg the creature to spare him. It did not respond. Before the guard could utter another syllable a tendril snaked from Venom's side and stabbed him center gut. The guard doubled over in pain, but the tendril dug further into him and violently exploding out his backside. Venom lifted the body with his tendrils bringing it closer to his face.

"What the hell is going on?" Parker was confused. It seemed that Venom was studying the body. It examined the man's face and body structure tilting its head in curiosity. He got off the wall and into plain sight of Venom. Determined to make this end here Peter charged at him. His adrenaline pumping, Peter had no other care in the world at that moment. He was going to make this stop now, live, or die. Suddenly an explosion sent Parker slamming against a wall. Just behind him was the fire escape.

"Shit! Target twelve o' clock. OPEN FIRE!"


	5. Chapter 5: Boiling Point

**Authors Note: Sorry it has been a long time since my last update and this hardly makes up for it. Another thing that may concern readers: During this chapter a lot of the story is pointed towards Lieutenant Jackson. This is true but I only needed to establish his character. You will see more of Spider-man in the next chapters. And one last thing: Please Review my work. It would help me tremendously if you would just give me your opinion or if you want to insult me go right ahead; you will not be the first or the last but please just say something.**

Chapter 5: Boiling Point

Edward Brock sat their, restrained by his own inability to control his actions. This was not the first time this had happened. In his mind Brock could see himself performing the terrible things Venom was doing but could only watch in pain. It was as if he was an observer. The faces of the victims were his only memories. This thing would not let him go. He turned to see him there. Spider-man was here. He did not care how but the fact that he was now only fifty feet away from him made his adrenaline erupt. Brock always had a deep hate for Parker but this thing, this darkness only intensified his emotions. The sound of the explosion echoing down the opposite hallway distracted him from his prey.

All Parker could hear were the bells sounding off in his rattled skull. Peter still lied on the ground. He turned his head to see what the hell had just knocked him off his feet. Jackson along with five other men descended from the staircase firing their weapons. Parker kept his head down as bullets were traveling just inches above him.

"Put him down! Keep firing!" Jackson screamed at his soldiers.

At first venom seemed not to give them any care as the bullets just impacted at the wall behind him. He quickly snapped his attention to their new prey and released a growl usually reserved for large monster found in survival horror films. The inhuman sound sent fear into one of the soldiers who had immediately paused from firing his weapon.

"Shit, sir I don't think this is working!"

"Godammit." Jackson breathed, "Miller. Price. Grenades!" 

The two men unlatched and primed their fragmentation grenades. !#$&They threw their grenades in unison landing with arms distance of Parker and continued to roll towards their target.

"Heads down now!"

At first Venom was confused as the two pop rocks settled next to his feet. His other had to search Brock's memory to make the correct match of what these rocks were. Fortunately that only took less than a second. Venom made a half-hearted attempt to avoid the blast but was actually carried twelve more feet into the adjacent wall. The impact jarred what was left of Brock's mind. He dug his claws into the wall trying to push himself out of the crater he had made from the impact. After a little effort Venom was back on his feet.

"Price. Miller. Check it out."

The two men slowly proceeded down the hallway passing Parker just to make sure he was still alive. They arrived at the room where Venom was standing but only found the hole in the wall created by his body.

"Go dammit! Sir he is gone. Repeat target is still on the move. Looks like it headed towards the west wing."

"Alright. You two try to find out exactly where it was heading. Don't get out of earshot you hear me!" Jackson ordered as the two men causally walked down the hallway. He turned around to see Parker brushing all the debris off his cloths.

"Son of a bitch got away. Keogh, radio the men guarding the exit. Tell them the target slipped away and is possibly heading up to their position. And what the hell are you doing down here anyway Parker?"

"Oh you know, just down here trying to enjoy myself. Walking around in underground labs filled with dead people. It's kind of my thing you know." The sarcasm fell on deaf ears as Parker noticed that Jackson was not smiling, "Right, my bad I forgot you have no sense of humor."

Both of them followed the steps of Miller and Price stopping at the impact area of the grenades. They examined the room for any signs of life from Venom's most recent victim.

"Parker, you know this thing more than anyone. As far as I can tell those grenades seemed to just piss it off. Yesterday I killed it, so why is it back up again?"

"Hell if I know. Not more than a couple of hours ago you seemed pretty proud of killing him." Parker stated as he knee led on the ground looking for anything to help track down Venom.

"Well at least now you cannot be mad at me for killing your buddy."

Parker craned his head towards Jackson with a less than friendly expression on his face. He was still angered at the fact of Jackson seeing him and Venom as friends.

Miller and Price headed to the west wing. They knew they were headed in the direction; impact craters from Venom's talons traced the floor in front of them.

"Jackson this is Miller, we are approaching room 4087 Bravo approximately one hundred yards west of your position. No sign of target."

"Hey Miller what do you think of this?" Price asked as he gestured to what looked like black oily webbing covering the corridor to their right. The webbing extended from the walls to the ceiling and gleamed with presence of their flashlights.

"Never seen anything like that before."

"Jackson this is Price. Me and Miller have run into some kind of uh… well I don't what make of it. Looks like this thing sprayed its shit all over the place."

"Price, you, and Miller sit tight; we'll be with you in a couple of minutes." As Jackson's voice crackled over the radio Miller noticed something suspended in the air midpoint of the room. He took one step forward, careful not to step in the oily black mess. He soon began to recognize what it was he was looking at. The webbing combined with the lack of ambient light made it difficult to ascertain but suddenly this thing looked more and more like a body. Without warning the dead body swayed violently. In panic Miller discharged his rifle sending a round into the body. Upon impact the webbing that suspended the body snapped. Price turned around at the sound of the gunshot. He completed his turn just in time to see a fire escape Axe, attached to the opposite end of the webbing suspending the body, smash its way through Miller sternum. The resulting blow produced a muffled crackling thud followed by inevitable failure of Miller's legs.

"Miller!" Price screamed as his friend fell helplessly to the ground, "Lieutenant, Millers been wounded sir. The son of a bitch set a trap."

Price knelt down beside his friend trying to hold him up in order to keep the Axe from further twisting itself inside Miller's chest.

"You're going to be okay Miller. Just keep looking at me all right. I need you to breath and keep your eyes open okay."

Price tried to comfort his friend as Jackson and the rest of the team made their way to their position. He looked at Miller's wound trying to make sense that this was actually happening. Suddenly a trail of thick saliva trickled onto Price's shoulder. He slowly turned to examine his shoulder already knowing whom the slobber belonged to and where it was coming from. It took all of Price's courage to slowly move his hand towards his sidearm. He unlatched the safety and eased the gun into his grip. Price's took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_. He fell on his back facing the ceiling above him. It was there just as he thought. His eyes focused on the figure for a mere moment as he raised his gun and took aim. Shots rang out as Price began firing at Venom hanging just above him.

Parker, Jackson and Keogh rounded the corner to the west wing as the gunshots stopped. Parker looked down the hallway to see Venom again looking over his prey. Parker was going to finished what he had just tried to start only a few moments ago. He charged straight down the hallway closing in on Venom. It was too late for Venom to avoid this shot. Parker pile drove into Venom's side knocking him through the opposite wall. He was full with so much rage that within a second he was back on his feet walking towards Venom. He grabbed the Symboite and its host by the shoulder and lifted him on his feet again. Parker was readying himself for another shot at Venom but they quickly snapped to, caught Parker's punch, and threw him across the room. Instantly Venom was on top of Parker again pinning him down. It was different this time. Laying there on the ground face to face with Venom it was hard for Parker to see any humanity behind his face. Peter held of Venom's jaws by placing his forearm at its throat. His head whipping back and forth trying to tear Peter's face off. He slowly eased his forearm back letting Venom's fangs nearly scratch his face.

"You aren't yourself are you?" Parker breathed.

Suddenly Peter pushed his forearm up smashing Venom's jaws shut. Then without a seconds hesitation drove his forehead into Venom's, releasing him from his grip. Jackson just now caught up to Peter and Venom's death match. He and Keogh stood watching in fearful amusement as the two brawled.

"Jackson what do you want us to do sir?"

The lieutenant looked around his immediate area for anything he could use.

"Keogh you got any breach charges left?"

"Yes sir"

"Hurry, come with me I'm not sure how long those two are going to go at it with each other."

The two soldiers ran into a supply room just a few yards from the mayhem Spider-man and Venom were creating.

"Good." Jackson sighed as he entered the supply room, "Keogh help me carry this oxygen tank."

"One step ahead of you sir."

The two hoisted the forty-eight liter oxygen tank over their shoulder and headed back out into the hallway. Keogh slapped a charge onto the side of the tank and armed the primer.

"Here, here set it down!"

Jackson looked over to his right. The two were still beating the hell out of each other.

"Parker! How we doing over there?"

"I'm kind of busy right now!"

Parker was about to land another punch onto Venom's jaw when Jackson interrupted him.

"Parker, get down now!"

Before Peter could look over at Jackson and see what was going down a flash grenade flew across the room striking Venom on the head. Parker immediately fell on the ground covering his ears and eyes. The ensuing bang sent Venom to the floor stunned and dazed.

"Get up Parker lets go! Move it!" Peter got to his feet and ran out of the room turning around in time to see Venom coming to again. By the time Venom had got to his feet Jackson and Keogh had just heaved the oxygen tank right at him.

"Say _Hey_ to Miller for me when you see him you mother—." 

The impact of the tank put Venom on his back again meanwhile the three of them sprinted out of the area.

"In here!"

The three of them dove into lab room ducking under whatever would give them cover.

"Fire it Keogh!"

The evacuees on the streets of New York City could feel the blast. Apparently the other oxygen tanks on the storage room were ignited as well resulting in a second and more powerful explosion. After what seemed like only ten seconds the quakes subsided.

"Keogh, you alright buddy?"

"Yeah Lieutenant," Keogh's voice was obviously sarcastic and a little unstable. "Never felt better." 

"How about you Parker. How you holding up?"

"Super. Never thought you cared Jackson." Parker's tone was no different from Keogh's.

After some aching pains, moaning, and grunting all three of them got to their feet and slowly opened the door to check on the outside. The hallway had been burned badly and the walls looked like that could not hold much longer. Debris completely separated them from the blast area leaving them unsure of Venom's status.

"Shit, we got to get out of here before this place falls on us. That blast probably damaged the next three floors up so we need to get up quick."

They headed for the fire escape when they notice that the windows only displayed a mountain of debris on the other side.

"Shit we got to find another way."


	6. Chapter 6: Is It Actually Better To Have

**Authors Note: All right let me just forewarn you. What you are about to read is although not graphic or bloody gory in nature it is nevertheless very disturbing. I am pushing the "T" envelope here so if you feel that it is inappropriately rated let me know, otherwise I hope you hate it.**

Chapter 6: Is it Actually Better To Have Loved and Lost?

_Torrential. A creature breed to test mans strength. The juggernaut of our age._

_I have lived my life in such a manner as to deserve the very pain that I so freely inflict on the innocent_. That was the only thought Brock could find in the deep crevices of his tormented and twisted state of mind. _But I will not sit here and let this happen! I will not become the embodiment of all this reckless hate and evil!_

He found himself in the bitter cold rain just out side a familiar cathedral. The sky was dark. A few flashes of lightning illuminated the sky but did not bring the hope that light over dark usually evokes. The cold began to wrap around him as he looked down the streets to his left and right to find that no one was in sight. Brock spotted a light from inside the church and had second thoughts of entering but overcame those doubts. As he entered the cold began to melt away from the warmth of the old church. He walked mid way of the cathedral and took a seat. The soft glow of candle light fire emitted enough light to make out a figure in the front of the church near the alters but not enough to be more specific. Brock buried his face in his hands. He thought of how he could absolve himself from what he had become but nothing was making any sense.

Suddenly the main doors of the church opened with a loud crack. Brock quickly raised his head to see Jackson walking up to him guns up and ready to shoot. Brock couldn't decide whether to run or fight but with every step Jackson took it became more relevant that he did not take notice of him. Jackson walked to the front of the isle pausing as he looked up at the ceiling. He dropped his guns as if the weight of them was more than he could bear. His knees followed as he began to speak as if to himself. "I started this life knowing that someday it might be the end of me. Knowing that what I do is although ugly but also necessary. I have spent my life trying to be something more than I could ever put forward. And now this time I am not sure if I will see this one through. I feel outmatched." Right as Jackson finished that sentence the lonely figure at the alters stood up and began to make its way towards Jackson. Brock could still not make out whom it was but as it reached Jackson its right hand cupped his chin and lifted his gaze up to it. As soon as it touched Jackson he began to fade away like a ghost revealing the figures face. It was her. She was beautiful, more beautiful than Brock could remember. Her eyes seemed to provide a shelter that rivaled most mythological goddesses. He remembered why he loved her. She always seemed to make up where he could not, feeling undeserving of her love. Picking up when he could carry no more. Eddie ran over to her screaming her name.

"Gwen. Where….how did you get here?" Brock held her tightly as tears of joy ran down his face. He could not remember the last time he had felt this good inside. Brock drew back slightly and looked down at her to see her face, but she did not meet his eyes.

"Gwen what's wrong? Are you all right?"

Suddenly she looked up at Brock. Her face was drenched with tears and her gaze nearly translucent as she breathed a simple phrase.

"This is how it ended."

Without warning Venom dropped from the ceiling crashing on to the cathedral floor. Gwen screamed in terror as Venom ran towards her.

"No! I won't let you hurt her!" Brock yelled as he lunged at Venom. He knocked the black beast off his feat sending them both to the ground. Brock got on top of Venom and began wailing on his face with his fists. The impact of each blow seemed to inflict less and less pain on Venom.

"God Damn it! Why won't you die?" Brock's soul was full of rage as he noticed he was losing this fight. Venom began to snap at Brock's fists and then caught one of his punches. Brock screamed in pain as Venom twisted his hand counter clockwise breaking his wrist. Before Eddie could regain his posture Venom grabbed him by the collar and raised him to its eye level. Unable to fight back Brock did the only thing he could think of; he took aim and spat in Venom's face. The outcome was not as expected. Venom grinned showing off his razor sharp teeth then delivered a brutal head but to Eddie's skull. After the satisfying crack of Eddie's skull Venom threw him across the cathedral like a rag doll breaking more bones than he wanted to count. Unable to stand Brock watched in horror as Venom drew closer to Gwen. Brock used all his strength to crawl towards Gwen still trying to save her. He looked around for anything he could use to stop Venom, but as he searched around him the walls of the cathedral began to bend and twist. Brock covered his head as some debris from the old architecture plummeted towards him.

After a brief second he looked up and noticed that the church had vanished along with the candle light and the alters. It was quiet; he was at Gwen's apartment it was late as he could tell that the digital alarm clock on her nightstand read 1:47 a.m. He snapped his attention to the door as he could hear two people arguing just outside in the hallway. Brock crept towards the door being careful not to make any noise. The voices became more recognizable the closer Eddie got. Upon glancing out of the view port of the door his fears were confirmed. He saw himself and Gwen in the hallway arguing over what sounded like an affair. Brock knew this scene too well. As he looked down and reached for the door handle to stop the fight he noticed that the door handle was not there and he was now grabbing Gwen by the arm outside in the hallway. It was worse than he thought, instead of viewing these terrible events as an observer Eddie was now reliving them. Gwen broke Eddie's grip and turned to enter her apartment.

"Gwen you can't leave me!" Eddie yelled.

"You're pathetic Brock!" Gwen retaliated as she walked into her apartment. Eddie dashed for the door before it closed forcing himself inside.

"What do you think you are doing Eddie?" Gwen was furious she did not want to deal with this any longer.

"I told you that I will make this right now just listen to me!"

"Brock, get out of my place! I don't want to see you right now!"

Something in Eddie snapped. He could not let her go. He felt a rage boiling inside of him. He was losing control.

"No! You listen to me! You will not leave me, you understand?" Brock's voice changed mid sentence and it is anyone's guess as to the cause. He had no rational, no reason for what he did. It was now Venom standing before Gwen. The other was intensifying his emotions making him forget the consequences of his actions. Gwen screamed in horror but her voice was quickly muffled by Venom's talons.

"You think you can just leave me? You think that you can just wish me away like some after thought?" Venom questioned as he grabbed Gwen putting her in a chokehold. His arms like bars of iron quickly constricted around her neck. Venom squeezed around her throat tighter. Gwen began to gasp for air as tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried to cry for help but nothing escaped her lips. She kicked and tossed as much as she could but Venom's hold was much more than she could hope to break.

"That's right you little slut DIE!" Venom was enjoying the moment. He liked to enact his own versions of justice upon whomever. Slowly but surely Venom could feel the life being choked out of her. Within a few seconds she was still. That was not enough though, not enough for the symbiote and not enough for Venom. He placed one hand on the back of her head, his talons digging into her skull, and the other hand under her chin. He gave a twist to the left and with a crack Gwen's body fell to the floor. Suddenly that emotion ended with the thud of Gwen's body. It was over. Just like that Eddie realized what he had done. The symbiote retreated leaving Brock lurking over Gwen. He began to shake. He fell face first on the floor. His breathing was erratic and his insides began to twist and contort. He laid there in pain weeping over the love of his life.

He gathered the strength to pick her up in his arms. He held for a moment then laid her on the bed. Brock's mind was shattered he could only think of one way to make this right. He searched the nightstand and found what he was looking for. Eddie pulled out a pistol cocking it back to make sure it was loaded. He got on the bed lying next to Gwen. With all the strength left in him and the absolute confidence of what he was doing was right Edward Brock raised the gun to his head. _This is over with_ he thought as he tightly gripped the pistol. He had barely squeezed the trigger when a tendril grabbed hold of his arm swinging his aim at the wall. The shot rang out but with no effect.

"God Damn it! Why won't you let me DIE! I hate you God damn it I hate YOU!" Brock was enraged. He could not do it. This thing would not let him. Eddie thought of the only sure way to take this thing out even if it did end with his death too. He quickly immersed himself in the symbiote and headed out into the city to create a bloodbath in hopes that someone would have the will to kill him.

And as it had started Brock snapped out his nightmare. As he came to he found himself buried under tons of debris from the explosion. He again hated himself and assumed the out-of-control position. After a little pushing and writhing around he managed to climb out of the debris. Venom checked his surroundings and sprinted to the fire exists in hopes to catch up with his prey.

**Authors Note: Well you made it. I hope it was not too gruesome for some of you. I have never read a story in which Gwen or someone close to Eddie was actually murdered by him in such a cold and brutal manner. Yeah it's a stretch for some people to imagine but this illustrates an Eddie Brock that most people do not want to imagine. He is a cold blooded out of control freak that has a conscience but can't control himself. I think it is a darker approach and I like it. So this tells you the "what" in Chapter 1. It is the end of Edward Brock and the Beginning of Venom (totally out of control or a mindless heartless killing force) more On the Way hopefully by next week. Oh yeah and PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking Even

Chapter 7: Breaking Even

**Authors Note: Hey how is everyone doing? I know it has been well over a year since the last time I updated this story. Yeah I'm sorry. Well here it is I hope you like it and please review. **

_I've been backed into a corner by my choices. What can I do but admit I'm in over my head. At the mercy of its desires. Help is trivial. If I could let go of this nightmare then I could finally be free. I can't win if I indulge this monster. _

The rain was relentless. The sky was dark but the wind held back on this dreary site. People had gathered around holding up their umbrellas from the deluge above. They stood in an orderly fashion in front of a coffin draped with an American flag. Before it was Col. Fury trying to deliver words of comfort to those grieved of the lost.

"I know how fruitless these words must be. I cannot comfort you with the memory of the loved and lost with my words alone. I pray that the sacrifices laid by him will not go unseen. We all owe him much more than anyone could ever repay. He took it all without question. He did it gratefully and without remorse. May we all follow his example."

The call came in at about 0200 hours. Col Fury said that it was over. It was not hard to detect the frustration in his voice. Efforts at capturing and subduing Venom were becoming fruitless. The order was given to kill the target with any means necessary. It happened to be me, which was the "any means necessary." The stairs leading up to the rooftop were dark and dreary. It seemed like an endless winding tunnel that could never be overcome, but suddenly it just ended. The door made an elongated creak as it opened up to the rooftop over looking Time Square. On a normal day this sight would be pleasant, but just below Venom was wrecking havoc in the streets. I saw many men being tossed around the streets as they tried to take him down. Tendrils snaked out in every direction. Some SHIELD agents were impaled by the tendrils and some were being constricted and choked until there was no more life in them. Just seconds later his nemesis, Spiderman, arrived and the usual death match began which only created more chaos.

The smooth sound of the barrel sliding into the stock assembly instilled confidence. The sight was adjusted as best as it could given that the target was constantly changing position. Three rounds pushed into the clip and slid up into the firing chamber. The fight below showed evidence of a winner. Venom stood up, one foot digging into the back of Spiderman the other followed the rest of his body turning right down my sights. It almost seemed like Venom turned to look right at me. I hesitated for a second and refocused my thoughts. That is when the first shot discharged from the chamber. Several seconds later Venom was dead. I swear he was dead.

Jackson quickly snapped out of his daze. He remembered the night he fired those shots. How did this happen? The collapse due to the explosion left the entire square block in a near-collapse state. They had arrived had the ground level. Spiderman was checking the staircase leading underground for any survivors. The sprinkler systems had been engaged to the fire burning several hundred feet below them.

"Jackson it looks like there is still someone trapped in the west elevator." Parker reported as he continued to search for anyone in the area,

"Col, this is Jackson we got a survivor in the west elevator shaft. Spiderman is helping the rest the people evacuate the ground floor. I need to know how I can get to the elevator compartment. It looks like it is only three stories from my location."

"I read you Jackson. Head down the west hall and you'll find a maintenance room with a crawl space access to the elevator shaft. It should be just around the corner from the elevator doors." Fury replied.

"Copy. Spidey get the rest of these people out I'm goin to take care of the elevator!"

Jackson blitzed around the corner sprinting for the maintenance room. The door cracked along the hinges and gave way as Jackson slammed into it.

"I'm coming! Don't move I'll be down there in a minute okay?" Jackson called to the woman trapped inside the elevator just below him. The emergency exit hatch had been halfway opened as he looked down at her.

"Hey, what's your name?" Jackson asked.

"Erin… my name is Erin. I can't stand up. Please help me out of here." Her voice shook and her lips quivered as she spoke. Jackson quickly ran to the access ladder and slid down to the roof of the elevator. As he opened the hatch he could see the woman had clearly broken her leg and would be unable to climb up to him. Cuts from what could only have been close contact with glass covered her face. Her face was shrouded with fatigue as she could barley muster enough strength to call for help.

"All right can you move right cause I'm coming down to get you?" Jackson asked.

"Yes." she slid out of the way as Jackson lowered himself down. He could see that her leg had been fractured just below the knee.

"don't move. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"I don't think so." She replied.

"Okay I'm going to fasten this harness around you and pull you up," Jackson quickly secured the harness around her and attached the other end to the access ladder above the elevator.

"Now this is going to hurt like a bitch, but I have to get you standing up in order to get you through that hatch. Okay?" She simply nodded. With her arm around his neck and shoulder they both stood up and the inevitable "pop" of her leg came with them.

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed.

"Don't put your weight on it!" Jackson ordered.

As he turned with her to face the emergency hatch above they both noticed several thick streams of salvia dribbling onto the elevator floor. Before she could scream Jackson quickly covered her mouth and put one finger in front of his as he looked at her. They both quickly looked back at the hatch. The saliva had stopped. _Shit_ Jackson thought, and before he could yell Venom came crashing down into the elevator. The impact rattled both of them against the opposite wall. Venom slowly stood to his feet, tendrils snaking and slithering, and looked right at Jackson. The huge beast had to hunch over as he causally made his way towards Jackson inside the elevator. Jackson pushed the woman to the opposite side and motioned her to slowly move around Venom to the hatch. It took her a second but she began to creep over towards the exit. Venom cocked his head towards her, but then refocused on Jackson. Every possible outcome he could think of rushed through his brain as Venom approached him. Jackson's mind was racing, he remembered everything that happened in the last forty-eight hours, and finally all of that stopped as he looked up and now finds himself staring right into those lifeless white eyes.

Something happened. Venom's head torqued strangely to the side, his body twitched. Inside Venom something ignited and Edward Brock took his first breathe again. During the last two days or ever since the events of that night the symbiote had been hard at work trying to repair and revive its host. This process had just been completed.

Eddie Brock snapped into consciousness. In front of him again he saw Jackson and he looked to side and saw the woman frightened and whimpering just underneath the emergency hatch. Brocks gaze switched to his own hands. And suddenly a flood of memories rushed his mind. He experienced all of those murders and killings all over again. Brock saw her again. Gwen's smile lifted his spirit, but Brock soon remembered how this began. He felt a rage rise inside him and he knew that the symbiote was about to take over again. Eddie struggled to suppress the symbiote. It took a moment but Eddie was able to think clearly again. Venom refocused at Jackson who had already primed an incendiary grenade.

Jackson stood on unsteady legs. He took one-step back and in-turn Venom followed and pressed his head against Jackson's. Tense does not describe the situation accurately enough. Venom's jaw's cracked opened and his tongue danced in the air between Jackson and his own head.

"Kill us." Venom whispered.

Jackson was caught off guard. He half-expected Venom to bite his head off right there, but this was different. How do you respond to that?

"KILL US! Kill us before I change my mind!" Venom growled.

Jackson snapped out of his state of shock, looked behind Venom at the woman, and then back at Venom.

"You ready?" Jackson asked the woman.

Jackson lifted his sidearm and without a seconds hesitation pulled the trigger destroying the support cable to the elevator. The cable screeched under the immense strain and snapped. The elevator car began to plummet deeper into the earth. Jackson smiled briefly as the woman screamed; she remained strapped to the harness in safety, while he and Venom started their final descent. The acceleration was quick. The emergency lights that scaled the elevator shaft's interior raced by creating a strobe effect. It was quiet, though all the commotion of the car scraping by and the wind blowing all around them it was still peaceful. They both took a deep exhale and looked at one another.

"Today is a good day." Jackson stated.

Venom smirked and then nodded in agreement.

* * *

"It has been three weeks. You are just going to have to accept it the way it is. There is nothing more I can do," Nick Fury tried to inform Spiderman but he wasn't having it "Listen, all right I want to believe you, but I can't. This whole thing was a disaster and we are just now getting back on our feet again. I will deal with this when I have time to."

"What did you find?" Spiderman asked.

"We looked all up and down that elevator shaft and hell almost all of Manhattan by now and found no signs of him; I have taken this as far as it can go. We discovered Jackson's body but nothing of Venom. If you want to pursue this you must take upon yourself, in fact I want you to but I don't have the man power to do that right now. You find that bastard and you make sure that he is never coming back."

**Authors Note: Okay so there it is. No this is the not the end. Just the 1****st**** event of the story. The next chapters will throw the gears in reverse and you will see some very brutal shit, but not the way you would expect it would happen.**


End file.
